Soldier
by Big Dough
Summary: The story of a Leone hitman and his life in the mob as he trains his new protégé.
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

Chapter 1: A New Friend

The sun shone brightly over Striker's Island, prison. Inside were the scumbags and criminal master minds of Liberty City. Benny Russo sat inside his broken down jail cell contemplating his crimes that got him convicted. The FBI had built a R.I.C.O case against him and threatened to put him away in prison as long as fifty years unless he ratted out his friends and family. He refused and ended up with five years due to Don Leone's connections with the local judges. "This is what I get for not going against the family." Benny muttered to himself. He had served most of his time already and only had a month left to serve. He was waiting for the arrival of his new cell mate. He had killed his last cell mate as a favor to Don Leone.

"Rise and shine. You have a new cell mate scum bag." The guard said as he escorted the new prisoner into Benny's cell. The guard unchained the new prisoner and left the cell. Benny looked his new cell mate over and asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Nino Verdetto." The prisoner replied. 

"How long are you in for?" Benny asked curiously.

"A few months." Nino replied.

"I got a month left in here. Then I'm back on the outside." Benny answered back.

"Who are you and what did you do?" Nino asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Benny Russolini or Benny Russo for short. I did a bunch of things to get in here, but the thing that really made me a wanted man was whacking the mayor. That's what really seemed to piss people off. Everyone talked about what an asshole he was, yet when he died they sang his praises." Benny replied.

"Well I made a few mistakes and got caught. Is there anyone I should watch out for while I'm here?" Nino asked.

"Everyone, especially me." Benny answered back. "Aren't you kind of young to be in here?"

"No I'm twenty years old. I heard you work for the Leones. If that's true then I want to join." Nino responded.

"Well we'll see what you can do. For now stay close to me and watch how a Leone soldier handles business." 

"Alright, when do we get yard time?" Nino questioned. 

"In a few minutes, but remember this one thing though. Loyalty, Respect, and Family are all that matter in this world. Not money, power, or anything else. Remember that code and live your life by it." Benny answered.

Then a guard's voice rang through the cell block, "Yard time assholes!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Yard

Chapter 2: The Yard

Benny and Nino walked outside and sat on a bench nearby. Nino looked around his temporary home and saw that Italians didn't look very welcomed here.

"Why am I getting a weird vibe from everyone?" Nino asked Benny quietly.

"Because you're the new guy and the only thing stopping them from ripping you apart is me." Benny replied.

"Why you, and who is 'them'?" Nino inquired.

"Because they are scared of me, I've been around for a while and they know who I am and who I work for. You can take your pick from any of the hate groups in here. First you got the Aryan Brotherhood. Now these punks are basically just Nazi's that believe the Holocaust never happen. In here they like to gang up on people and make them slaves. Next you got the Puerto Ricans with their Latin Kings. Now these are the guys you have to watch out for because they could attack you at anytime. They like to get creative with their murders, and they are currently at war with the Southside hoods. Then you got the Southside hoods, which are all from Harwood or Shoreside Vale. Finally you got Asian gangs such as the Yakuza, Triads, The Flying Dragons and Mo Ming Pai, and The Da Nang Boys. There are many other smaller groups of organizations, but I won't go into them now. Let's just say that Italians aren't very welcome here. Most Italians/family guys, get sent to Sing Sing. The only time they get sent here is when someone wants them dead." Benny answered in one long speech.

"Is that why you got sent here?" Nino answered back.

"No, I asked to be sent here. I like action and the Don needed a guy on the inside here to do a few jobs. In fact I got something to do right now. You see that german guy over there smoking a cigarette, acting like he owns everything. His name is Anton Ottokar. There is some bad blood going on between him and Taka Mashiro. Taka is one of the Yakuza's high ranking men, and Anton is the leader of the Aryan Brotherhood. The Don has asked me to settle this bad blood by liquidating both of them. Right about now, Taka is in his cell reading a book. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Benny responded.

Nino stayed on the bench as Benny got up and left. Benny walked over to Anton and slit his throat with a small knife in one swift motion. Anton's three bodyguards tried to help him, but three of Benny's friends jumped in their way, starting a brawl. The prison guards quickly rushed in and broke it up. The prison guards carried Anton's dead body inside the prison and Benny wiped his knife off. He walked back over to Nino and sat on the bench acting as if nothing happened.

"That's how you take care of business, quickly and quietly." Benny said as he sat down.

"I see." Nino replied.

"Yeah, we'll get Taka later today and I'll introduce you to my associates."


	3. Chapter 3: Lunchtime

Chapter 3: Lunchtime

Taka sat in his cell staring at the dark grey cement walls smoking his cigarette as Benny walked in.

"I knew you would visit Benny. When I heard about Anton, I knew you would stop by to see me as well." Taka said smoothly. "So let me guess, you've come to settle the dispute right?"

"No. I'm here to make you an offer on behalf of the Don Leone, a deal." Benny replied.

"Ok then explain this deal to me." Taka replied as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"You know your brother Zen? Well I visited his cell earlier and he gave me a little present." Benny answered coldly.

"What?" Taka questioned.

Benny pulled a severed tongue out of his pocket and shoved it in Taka's mouth along with Taka's cigarette. He held Taka's mouth shut and pushed him down on the mattress.

"The deal is your brother Zen is dead. This tongue in your mouth right now is his. Now, Don Leone wants you to stop warring with everyone you meet and form an alliance with us. If you refuse, then you die. If you accept, then you'll have to buy all your weapons and drugs from us. So do you accept?" Benny whispered calmly.

Taka shook his head in a yes motion, and Benny let go of him. Nino watched in amazement from the cell door as Benny walked out.

"Come on kid its lunch time."

Nino followed Benny's command and left with him towards the cafeteria. Once they arrived, they stood inline and sidestepped slowly down the line, putting food on their trays. After they finished collecting their lunch, they sat down next to Benny's three friends from the yard at a table near by.

"Kid, this is Eddie, Aldo, and Pietro." Benny stated as he began to eat his food.

Nino shook hands with each man and then began to eat as well. After they had finished, Benny nodded towards Eddie and Aldo. Both men nodded back and knew what to do. They stood up and started beating the life out of Pietro as Benny continued to eat. Nino was in shock as he dropped his fork, and almost fell on the floor. Aldo and Eddie grabbed everything they could use to beat on Pietro, everything from their lunch trays, to beating his head on the table.

"Here." Benny said stopping the beating for a minute, "Use my fork I'm done with it."

Aldo grabbed Benny's fork and started stabbing Pietro in the forehead and chest with it, drawing blood. Eddie and Aldo beat and stabbed Pietro a little longer until they finally killed him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nino asked Benny frantically.

"That was nothing, just a little bad blood. I'll catch you later kid I have to go see someone." Benny answered as he left the table.

Eddie and Aldo glared at the other prisoners as they followed closely behind Benny. Nino attempted to finish lunch, mean while the guards hauled Pietro's corpse away.


	4. Chapter 4: When Harry Met Benny

Chapter 4: When Harry Met Benny

"So, how you doing Harry?" Benny questioned as he sat down.

Harry Paretto was a demolitions expert doing time for a heist that went wrong.

"I'm doing good, but I got a problem." Harry answered, "The Southside hoods think they can push me around. Their new leader is some young punk with no respect for anyone. His name is Andre. Could you do me a favor and teach this young punk some respect?"

"Sure no problem, I'll take care of it now." Benny replied.

He left the cell and made his way out to the yard. He saw Andre sitting on a bench acting casual. Benny walked over to him and pulled a spoon out of his pocket.

"Andre, I'm here on behalf of Harry." Benny said peacefully.

"Harry? Oh you mean that little guinea bitch. What about him?" Andre replied.

"This is a message from him." Benny answered as he stabbed the spoon in Andre's eye socket stabbing him multiple times. Benny dug Andre's eye out with the spoon and flicked it on the ground. Andre screamed in pain and put a hand over his eye socket. Blood gushed out, running down Andre's face. Benny laughed as he started digging Andre's other eye out. Andre tried to fight back but the pain and blood loss made him weak. His Southside hood friends attempted to help, but were stopped short by Eddie, Aldo, and a couple guards. With in minutes, Andre had lost both eyes and blood flooded out of his empty sockets. With all the blood that had been drained from Andre's body, he died quickly. Nino had been watching from a distance and puked up his lunch he had just finished. Benny tossed the spoon down and left the yard as Aldo and Eddie escorted him back to Harry's cell. Nino followed behind them as they entered the cell.

"It's done." Benny whispered.

"I knew I could count on you. So what did you do to him?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say he won't see anyone again." Benny replied coldly with a smirk. "I get out in a month Harry. You, Aldo, Eddie, and Nino will all get out the same day as me. So, be ready to work because I already have jobs planned for us that will need your expertise."

"Ok Benny. Thanks again for taking care of Andre."

"No, problem Harry, just remember you owe me big for that."

"Ok." Harry answered.

Benny left the cell and went back to his own cell to lie down.

"The things I do to survive." He muttered to himself as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Southside Hoods

Chapter 5: Southside Hoods

A week later after killing Anton, Andre, and scaring the living sht out of Taka, Benny had a new task to deal with. With the murder of Andre on his hands, the Southside Hoods were looking for revenge under their new leader O-Money. O-Money was a cocky twenty year old kid from Harwood. He loved picking on people, Italians in particular. Benny was gone taking care of business when Nino was all alone in their cell. O-Money walked in with his two friends Tucker and Deacon. Tucker was short and skinny like O-Money, while Deacon was a massive man with a frame of 6'5 and 356 lbs. Deacon blocked the cell door while Tucker and O-Money moved in on Nino.

"What the fk do you want?" Nino asked in a stern voice.

"We're here for you mother fker. This is for Andre." O-Money replied as he punched Nino in the face. The punch knocked Nino down for a minute and then he rose to his feet swinging at both O-Money and Tucker. Nino exchanged blows with both men for a few minutes until O-Money called for Deacon to join in the fight. Deacon quickly grabbed Nino by the shirt and started slamming him into the wall. Deacon threw hard right punches as he pound away on Nino. Nino began to spit up blood on the ground, as O-Money and Tucker cheered Deacon on in the background. Deacon started slamming Nino into the wall some more and then into the cell door. Nino was a bloody mess now with cuts and bruises on his face, and a broken nose. The beating went on for a few more minutes until Benny returned. He had Harry, Aldo, and Eddie with him.

"LET HIM GO!" Benny commanded as he saw what was going on. "Your beef is with me, not him. If you want to settle this, then we can finish it later with a fight in the yard."

"Ok Benny, you'll be fighting Tucker first." O-Money replied with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun." Benny answered back as O-money, Deacon, and Tucker left the cell.

Eddie and Harry picked Nino up and immediately rushed him to the prison's infirmary.

"Poor kid" Benny said, "He never had a chance against them punks."

"Are you really going to fight them all?" Aldo asked curiously.

"Of course, I have to settle this bad blood once and for all with a few fights. It'll be easy." Benny replied.

"Ok whatever you say, but I'll be there just in case you need some help or they try to cheat." Aldo responded.

"I know you will Aldo. You my most valued and most trusted friend. I want Harry to stay with Nino for now, just in case the Southside Hoods try anything else. You and Eddie will come with me to the fight, because I know somebody will try to 'surprise me' if I'm alone. I want you guys to watch out for the Aryan brotherhood as well because they may try a sneak attack. Also I need you to get a knife ready in case I need it. Understand?"

"Yes Benny, I understand." Aldo replied.


	6. Chapter 6: The Brawl

Chapter 6: The Brawl

Right and left jabs connected with Tucker's face as he fell to the ground. Benny quickly took advantage of this opening by snapping Tucker's neck and ending the fight.

"OH HELL NO! DEACON, GO END THAT BITCH!" O-Money screamed.

Deacon smiled and replied, "My pleasure."

Deacon laughed as he took his shirt off and walked up to Benny. "Go ahead and hit me little man."

Benny just stared coldly at Deacon for a minute sizing him up. He punched Deacon a few times in the chest and face, but it didn't affect him at all.

"Is that all you got?" Deacon said with a smile.

Benny answered with a kick to Deacon's nuts.

"Oh you dirty btard." Deacon groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Always protect yourself. That's the first rule of fighting." Benny responded with a smirk.

Benny slammed his elbow into Deacon's nose in one blow, breaking it. He heard the bone break, and blood started to leak out. Deacon fell completely to the ground and nearly passed out.

"BENNY YOU'RE GOING TO FKING DIE!" O-Money screamed as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I'M GONNA SHANK YOU BITCH!"

O-Money pushed through his homeboys and sprinted towards Benny. Benny didn't move, he just stood there, his face emotionless. O-Money reached Benny and made an attempt to stab him but failed when Benny flipped him onto the ground and broke his arm in a swift motion. O-Money screamed in pain and tried to get up, but Benny grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the forehead. Three more of O-Money's men tried to help but Benny took them down systematically with his newly acquired knife. He stabbed each one of them a couple of times in the chest. Then more Southside Hoods joined in the fight trying to help their leader. Benny took them on stabbing as many guys as he could with his knife. The body count began to rise as he slaughtered every man that came near him. Even a few guards received stab wounds for trying to interfere. Benny was out of breath now with sweat dripping from his forehead. After that, the Aryan Brotherhood showed up with five guys. They wanted revenge for Anton's death.

"Not you fkers, how many people do I have to kill for you to realize that you'll need an fking army to take me down?" Benny asked with a worn out look on his face.

Aldo and Eddie walked up behind Benny and stood by his side glaring at the Aryan Brotherhood. Dedrick was the Aryan Brotherhood's new leader since Anton was murdered. But he was a smart man unlike his predecessor.

"Benny we won't fight today. But one day we will meet again and I shall kill you." Dedrick said as he started to walk away.

But as Dedrick turned to leave a knife landed in his chest, "Ahhhh what the hell?" He yelled as he fell to one knee. Benny had thrown the knife and connected with his throw perfectly.

"I SAY IF WE FIGHT OR NOT. NOT YOU BITCH, UNDERSTAND?" Benny shouted at the top of his lungs with a vein popping out of his neck.


End file.
